Conventionally, a roll-up type screen apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is, for example, known as a screen apparatus. The roll-up type screen apparatus includes a net, a roll-up shaft on which the net is wound, an engaging member attached to a side end of the screen member in a lateral direction thereof, a hollow fitter member for accommodating the engaging member, and a hollow support member for accommodating the fitter member. The fitter member serves as a rail member, and regulates a displacement of the screen member in the lateral direction thereof and further permits a displacement of the screen member in a vertical direction thereof by accommodating the engaging member therein. The support member serves as a rail accommodating member and accommodates the fitter member in the lateral direction of the screen member to keep the fitter member from dismounting from the support member.
In the aforementioned roll-up type screen apparatus, the rail member regulates the displacement of the screen member in the lateral direction of the screen member, and the rail accommodating member regulates dismounting of the rail member from the rail accommodating member. Hence, for example, when the maintenance of the screen member is performed, it is necessary to remove the screen member from the roll-up type screen apparatus in the below-described manner. First, the rail accommodating member is detached from a frame unit to which the rail accommodating member is fixedly attached along a window frame. Next, the rail member and the engaging member are moved out from the rail accommodating member in the vertical direction of the screen member. In this manner, the screen member is removed from the roll-up type screen apparatus.
As described above, complicated operations are required to remove a screen member from a roll-up type screen apparatus.